


Christmas “Traditions”

by Yeet_fleet_3eet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas traditions, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other, a bit of a happy vent, i got my dad a small blue teddy bear this year, slight crack, technoblade tommy Wilbur and Phil are all related in this, these are traditions that my family does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_fleet_3eet/pseuds/Yeet_fleet_3eet
Summary: Basically a short fic of Tommy, Techno, Wilbur, and Phil being a biological family and some of the stuff that happens around Christmas time.(In 3rd person)
Relationships: Brotherly Relationships - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 46





	Christmas “Traditions”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think there’s any tws I need to add here, but if there is, please tell me!

Christmas has always been an interesting time at their house.

But it was fun, it always had a comforting, calm energy. ~~(for the most part)~~

It was something they all looked forwards to every year. 

Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur would always do secret Santa with each other, get each other a gift and reveal it on Christmas Eve. 

It was tradition for them all to get something for Phil too.

For Tommy, it was tradition for him to get Phil a stuffed animal. It had been going on for 4 years, this year making it the 5th year. The stuffed animals were always in Phil’s office, hanging up or sitting in different places.

Tommy liked the fact that Phil never moved them in the many years he had each.

Tommy, and Phil would make Christmas cookies on the night of Christmas Eve together, every year. It was fun, Tommy really enjoyed laughing with the man as Wilbur encouraged them to make a whale cookie, claiming 

_ “If we make the whale have a Christmas outfit on, it’ll be Christmas-y, Phil!!” _

Looking at the tree, it was very pretty. The golden Santa ornament hung nearby the top, the glittery, fake-golden painted ornament being a household favorite. 

It was always more of an honor to put on that ornament than it was to put on the star.

The presents under the tree looked nice together, they all fit and made the tree look very pleasing to look at.

Although, the ‘happy birthday’ wrapping paper Tommy insisted on wrapping his with was a bit out of place, it fit with the rest of the house.

The stockings were hung on the walls next to the fireplace. (they wouldn’t fit to be hung above it)

Each one similar, but different than the others. It didn’t have names on them, oh no, that’d be _“too basic”_ in Tommy’s words.

They all had animal heads on them, near the top of it, so it’d look like the heads are popping out of the stockings. 

Tommy had one with a golden retriever puppy, Techno had a pig of course, Phil had a penguin, and Wilbur had a brown Bear.

The coffee table had a small mini table cloth, only fit to cover the middle area.

Tommy sat at the dinner table, looking at his family.

Wilbur defending himself after Techno caught him trying to take some of his food.

Techno going on about how if Wilbur tried that again, Techno is throwing all the presents Wilbur got into the fireplace. (But they all could tell Techno wouldn’t do that, he loved his family too much to do that to Wil.)

Phil laughing, while watching it happen, making no move to stop the argument.

Although a lot had happened this year, as tommy looked around the table at which his family sat.

He couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you are planning on commenting, these tone indicators really help me better understand the tone of your comment and just help me a lot);  
> /j = joking  
> /lh = light hearted  
> /srs = serious   
> /hj = half-joking  
> /g = genuine  
> /gen = genuine question


End file.
